My Real First Love
by Bia Salvador
Summary: "Thor registrou apenas um par de esmeraldas. ESMERALDAS! Límpidas, brilhantes, intensas, lindas... Tão lindas que Thor ficou uns bons longos segundos ali, apenas observando." Thorki e Stony. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Já ouviu aquele ditado que diz que a noite é uma criança? Bem, Thor era daqueles que vivia aquele ditado, literalmente.

Thor era considerado o alfa do seu grupo de amigos. Era o mais bonito, o mais forte, o que tinha ideias geniais e o que tinha mais dinheiro. Bem, se você olhar por esse lado vai tirar o conceito de que ele é um idiota, mimado e egocêntrico. Mas não.

Era o líder também por ser o mais divertido, mais companheiro e leal aos amigos, sem fazer nenhum tipo de distinção, era altruísta; era o que dava sem querer nada em troca. Era humilde e nunca jogou na cara de nenhum amigo ou inimigo o quão rico era e que, se quisesse, era só estalar os dedos que tudo acontecia. Bem, modéstia a parte, todos o amavam por ser bem assim, simples, sem nenhum tipo de ostentação.

- Thor, vamos logo cara, a festa 'ta bombando na casa da Sif... Não quero perder mais tempo aqui o vendo se arrumar como uma mulherzinha. - Fandral estava jogado na cama de Thor com o violão do loiro no colo, esperava pacientemente (ou nem tanto) o grandão terminar de se arrumar.

- Sabe que vou encontrar a Jane Foster lá, por que não cala a maldita boca e deixa eu me arrumar? E a camisa que você escolheu pra mim é horrível! - Thor quase rugiu, os cabelos loiros presos em um coque baixo, o corpo totalmente exposto para o outro loiro do recinto.

- Se é horrível, por que comprou? Afinal, ela é sua! - Fandral desviou o olhar, odiava quando seus amigos faziam aquilo. Tinha vontade de vomitar de nojo.

- Ok, ok. - Thor colocou rapidamente a cueca e uma calça jeans preta, calçou tênis branco e pegou uma camiseta básica preta. Soltou os cabelos e os penteou rapidamente, passou perfume e desodorante, colocando, por fim, alguns anéis.

Thor pegou uma fina corrente de prata que sua mãe havia lhe dado antes de falecer; o pingente era em forma de gota, com uma esmeralda solitária nos ganchos de prata. O loiro simplesmente amava aquela corrente, tanto pelo significado quanto pela beleza da esmeralda. Ele era fascinado pela cor verde – tanto que seu quarto tinha vários objetos na cor da esmeralda.

- Eu sei o quanto você fica nostálgico quando encosta nessa corrente, mas podemos ir logo, Thor? - Fandral falou baixinho, com o cenho franzido e um olhar totalmente pidão, quase fazia um bico.

Thor apenas riu, pegou a carteira e as chaves de seu carro. Saíram de lá rapidamente, antes passando na casa de Tony Stark, que era seu vizinho, e também era um bilionário (bem, seus pais eram, tanto de Thor quanto de Stark). Steve Rogers saiu primeiro da casa do moreno e se jogou no banco traseiro, logo Tony apareceu, mauricinho como sempre.

- Sem pegação no meu carro, por favor. Não quero ter que limpar esse carro de novo por causa de vocês. - Thor brigou quando os dois do banco traseiro começaram a se beijar de forma fervorosa. Da última vez que Thor os deixou sozinho no carro, eles se divertiram bastante e deixaram boas marcas no couro de suor e fluidos reprodutores.

Passaram na casa de Bruce Banner que também era ali perto e se dirigiram para a casa de Sif, ou Lady Sif como haviam a apelidado. O som era alto e da esquina eles podiam ouvir o alvoroço. Thor estacionou antes da casa da amiga, preferia ter que andar um pouquinho ao ter seu carro atacado por bêbados.

Os jardins da frente já estavam tomados por casais brigando,se pegando e pessoas passando mau. Bem, era apenas meia-noite e metade da festa já estava bem mau. Sif avistou-os entrando pela porta e foi cumprimentar os convidados.

- Galera! Vamos, podem entrar. Querem beber?! - Sif empurrou seu copo com um líquido suspeito nas mãos de Thor e saiu correndo para a cozinha. Thor cheirou o líquido em suas mãos e fez cara de asco.

- Que porra é essa, Sif? - Thor e os demais foram até a cozinha.

- Ah, uma coisa que Hogun e Volstagg inventaram. Bem, misturaram um monte de bebida destilada e wiskys e deu nisso. Até que não ta tãaaaao ruim assim. - A morena se recompôs e mostrou as bebidas, onde ficavam os copos descartáveis e os salgadinhos. - Fiquem à vontade, a casa é de vocês! Agora vou lá falar com a Micaelle.

Tony e Steve pegaram suas bebidas e saíram da cozinha o mais rápido possível. Bruce e Fandral também pegaram as bebidas alcóolicas, Thor pegou um refrigerante e os três foram até a área da churrasqueira e piscina, onde a festa realmente acontecia.

- Graças a Odin a princesinha chegou! - Volstagg rugiu e foi cumprimentar o amigo, zoando-o pelo nome de seu pai mitológico, seu pai verdadeiro era fascinado pela mitologia de seu país de origem e deu-lhe o nome de um deus nórdico, nada mais justo. Bem, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral e Sif eram filhos de amigos de seu pai que também tinham fascínio pela mitologia e eram todos descendentes nórdicos.

Clint e Natasha chegaram logo em seguida, com semblantes risonhos e que diziam: "Acabamos de dar uma ótima foda em um dos tantos quartos dessa mansão."

- Thor... - o loiro congelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Era a Jane Foster, aquela gostosa que Thor queria pegar a tempos.

- Alô Jane! - se abraçaram. Thor sorria mais que o necessário e a castanha começava a achar estranho. Jane acenou com a mão e saiu em direção à Pepper Pots, sua amiga que era apaixonada por Tony.

Thor viu os amigos ficarem muito bêbados e sentiu uma pontinha de inveja quando eles começaram a se divertir sem sua companhia. Odiava ser o motorista da vez. Bufou e foi se sentar nos banquinhos mais afastados do pessoal, com seu refrigerante em uma mão, pegou um cigarro e colocou na boca, mas não o acendeu.

- THOR, VEM AQUI SE DIVERTIR UM POUCO! - Clint gritou antes de pular na piscina e espirrar água em Tony, que quase teve um mini ataque do coração por ter molhado seu tênis italiano de couro legítimo. Steve roubou-lhe um beijo na frente de todos aqueles conhecidos da faculdade, deixando o moreno mimado completamente derretido, esquecendo-se de tudo.

Thor achava cômica a relação daqueles dois, e trágica ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Tony queria gritar para todos ouvirem, Steve ainda estava na fase da auto-aceitação, embora estivessem quatro anos juntos, mas camuflados. Steve tinha conceitos antigos e era muito religioso. Tinha sido um trabalho árduo para Tony conquistar aquele cabeça-dura, mas com todos os amigos ajudando ao castanho ver que o que ele sentia pelo Stark era mais que amizade, Tony conseguiu o primeiro passo. E o resto foi bem mais fácil.

Thor, às vezes, sentia inveja da relação dos dois amigos e também da relação de Clint com Natasha e de Sif com Hogun. Ele queria ter alguém para amar e amá-lo também, mas parecia que nada era o bastante, nenhuma garota que ficou o fez se sentir especial, não conseguiu conectar-se à ela. Era estranho isso, mas nem com a Jane ele sentia esse tipo de coisa. Ultimamente, tinha deixado de lado o romantismo e o compromisso e começara a ficar com qualquer menina, talvez no desespero de querer encontrar sua alma gêmea a qualquer custo.

Tony tinha lhe dito uma vez que talvez estivesse procurando no buraco errado. No final, Thor enrubresceu com aquele tipo de conselho, concordou com o amigo, mas não fez nada quanto àquilo. Não iria desistir das garotas, não enquanto ainda lhe restasse bilhões delas pelo mundo, ou até sua alma o encontrar.

- Thooor... - Sif veio correndo em direção ao amigo, quase caindo no processo, por fim escorregou e foi de bunda ao chão. Sorte foi que estava bem perto do amigo, ficou sentada no chão mesmo. Thor riu um pouco, deveria ter gravado para mostrá-la posteriormente, mas sua mente ficava meio lerda quando não bebia nas madrugadas. - Eu esqueci de te contar uma coisa, cara... Lembra que eu te falei que um primo meu tava vindo da Inglaterra para passar esses meses de férias da facul aqui na minha casa? Então, ele ta aqui e eu queria que você conhecesse ele, sabe, tu é o alfa, quero que ele fique no grupo enquanto tiver aqui.

Thor deu um aceno com a cabeça e levantou, ergueu Sif pela cintura e a ajudou a andar até onde tinha um grupo conversando animadamente.

- É aquele ali. - O primo de Sif estava de costas para onde estavam ela e Thor. Conversava com os rapazes do grupo, Fandral era o mais animado com as histórias do moreno.

- Parece que ele já está integrado, Sif, o que quer que eu faça? Dê dois tapinhas nas costas dele e o congratule? - soou irônico, mas o estado alcoólico de Sif não compreendeu o tom de seu deboche.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Thor. Só cumprimente o rapaz, diga que ele é bem vindo aqui nos EUA. - Sif foi até a roda tropeçando nos pés e cutucou o rapaz moreno para que viesse com ela.

Thor olhava para seus pés, não queria passar por aquele tipo de situação. O cara parecia estranho quando o viu pelas costas, com um cabelo do comprimento do seu, ondulado e bem preto jogados de qualquer forma para trás. As roupas eram normais, porém, a blusa de manga comprida era de um verde intenso, quase como esmeralda de seu pingente, só não brilhava.

Thor levantou o olhando quando viu um par de All Star preto parar próximos ao seu. Ao olhar pela primeira vez, Thor registrou apenas um par de esmeraldas. ESMERALDAS! Límpidas, brihantes, intensas, lindas... Tão lindas que Thor ficou uns bons longos segundos ali, apenas observando. Foi apenas quando duas fileiras de dentes brancos se mostraram que Thor desviou o olhar. O loiro voltou a si, não sem antes listar inúmeros adjetivos positivos para aquele sorriso.

- Queria falar comigo, senhor...? - Thor ainda mantinha a boca meio aberta, o semblante meio surpreso, meio deslumbrado. E o que era aquela voz? E aquele sotaque? Mais uma listinha para Thor.

- Thor... Meu nome é Thor. - O loiro ergueu a mão e o moreno a apertou rapidamente.

- Meu irmão mitológico! - O rapaz ergueu os braços, como se comemorasse um gol. Thor riu do modo descontraído do inglês, mas não entendeu a citação. - Sou Loki, filho adotivo de Odin, meio-irmão de Thor. Sou um deus meio gigante de gelo, mas ainda assim, um deus. Nada do que me orgulhar, de qualquer forma.

Thor riu, mesmo assim ainda parecia travado em frente a Loki. Nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza em um único ser. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando o sorriso voltou.

- Então, Thor... - Loki tentou ajudar o grandão a falar. O loiro balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Bem, sua prima me forçou a vir falar com você, dizer que o aceitamos no nosso grupo ou algo do tipo. Não que nosso grupo seja fechado... Só que... Bem, é isso. Seja bem-vindo. - Thor sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para voltarem a se sentar com o pessoal.

O loiro notou o fato de que, mesmo sóbrio, poderia se divertir com os amigos bêbados. Sentou-se entre Loki e Fandral e entrou no assunto nada a ver que o grupo já alto pelo álcool falava. Até que Clint saiu da piscina e foi andando entre o pessoal espirrando água para todos os lados.

- E aí Thorzinho, já conheceu o nosso novo integrante do grupo? - Clint se jogou no colo de Natasha, que teve que se segurar em Bruce para não cair de costas junto com a cadeira e Clinton. - Desculpe amor...

Thor apenas acenou com a cabeça e ignorou seu amigo perturbado e inconveniente. Deu mais umas goladas em sua Coca e acendeu um cigarro. Festa sem bebida alcóolica, para Thor, não era uma festa.

E a noite passou com Loki contando todas suas histórias da Inglaterra, com aquele sotaque engraçado e todo cheio de floreios, mas era extremamente sexy. Bem, Thor não poderia achar sexy, mas achava. E isso o incomodava um tanto... Tinha acabado de conhecer aquele inglês moreno, mas achava-se encantado por ele.

Os dias posteriores foram divertidos, as duas semanas depois também, todo dia havia algo para fazer com o pessoal; ou iam aos parques, ou alguma praia próxima ou até ficavam na casa de um ou outro apenas conversando e bebendo cervejas. E a proximidade que Thor estava criando com Loki era algo engraçado, pois quase não conversavam muito, mas sempre estavam perto, sentados um ao lado do outro, fazendo duplas para jogar video-game ou ir a algum brinquedo do parque. E também tinham os desafios que Loki lançava ao loiro.

Tony estava se sentindo enciumado, sempre foi o amigo mais chegado a Thor e não gostava nem um pouco da amizade do loirão com o inglês metido.

- Tony, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Steve estava na casa de Tony, a "reunião" seria na casa dele hoje e o namorado do moreno chegou mais cedo para ajudá-lo. Estavam organizando algumas coisas no jardim, como as bebidas nos coolers e os pacotes de salgadinhos na grande mesa, quando Steve notou que seu namorado estava muito calado para o usual. Era Tony Stark, falava bastante e gabava-se mais ainda.

- Não aconteceu nada Steve, só... Bem, tem esse cara... - Tony começou, mas foi cortado por uma mão pesada segurando-lhe o braço de forma brusca.

- Cara? Quem é esse cara, Anthony Edward Stark? - o castanho apertou ainda mais o braço de Tony e o puxou com força para perto de si, mantendo-o com os corpos colados. Tony franziu o cenho e quase soltou uma gargalhada por achar tão fofa a crise de ciúme do seu namorado, mas o aperto estava machucando-o, e muito.

- Meu amor, está me machucando... Por que não me solta e deixa eu terminar de falar o que eu estava prestes a te contar? - olhou nos olhos de Steve passando toda a confiança que o castanho precisava para acreditar em Tony. O aperto no braço do moreno afrouxou.

- Fala e rápido, assim terei mais tempo de matá-lo antes que chegue alguém. - Steve ameaçou, Tony apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- É o Loki. Ele anda roubando toda a atenção de Thor e eu estou com ciúmes. - Tony emburrou, cruzou os braços e fez um grande bico. Steve olhou-o desconfiado, mas depois sorriu.

- Como você é idiota, Tony! Parece que não percebe o que acontece ao redor, pelo amor de Deus! - Steve deu as costas ao namorado e foi atender a porta, pois alguém tinha acabado de chegar.

Thor foi direto para o jardim dos fundos da casa dos Starks e encontrou Tony abrindo uma latinha de cerveja.

- E aí, Tonys! - o loiro cumprimentou o amigo com um meio abraço. Steve estava descendo as escadas quando a campainha tocou de novo, deu meia volta bufando e pisando duro.

- Me diga, Thor. Já avançou o sinal com a JF? - Tony perguntou ao loiro, que deu de ombros e negou com a cabeça. - Desistiu, grandão?

- Desistir? Eu? Acha que 'ta falando com quem, Stark? - riram e voltaram o olhar para a porta, Clint e Natasha tinham acabado de chegar com packs de cerveja e uma sacola cheia de guloseimas.

Steve voltou com o celular nas mãos, tinha acabado de enviar uma mensagem para o restante do grupo: "Apenas entre, não vou ficar de porteiro pra ninguém. Beijos e não demorem!"

- Então, o que iremos fazer hoje? - Natasha perguntou, sentando-se no colo do namorado.

- Já estamos fazendo, amor! - Clint ergueu a latinha de cerveja e riu, Natasha rolou os olhos e levantou para cumprimentar Jane e Pepper que tinham acabado de entrar, sem tocar a campainha, como Steve sugeriu - ou ameaçou.

Mais vinte minutos depois, já estavam todos lá. Stark colocou uma música animada e a pequena reunião começou.

- TIVE UMA IDEIA! - Clint gritou levantando-se num pulo da cadeira, quase derrubando Natasha no processo. A ruiva bufou e deu-lhe um tapa estalado na cabeça. - Oooow, amor... Que monstra você é!

- Não viu nada ainda, Clinton! Tenta me derrubar de novo que você vai ver eu me transformar no pior dos seus pesadelos. - Natasha correu quando o loiro tentou pegá-la pelos braços e a derrubar. E assim as duas crianças correram pelo jardim inteiro, até que a ruiva o empurrou pelo peito fazendo-o cair na piscina.

- Aí é golpe baixo, Nath! - o loiro gritou, mas continuou na piscina, retirou a camisa molhada e os sapatos. - Ah, a ideia que eu tive foi: STRIP POKER!

Assim que terminou de falar, todos os olhares colaram nele, o mais mortal foi o de Natasha. Clint encolheu-se na água e imergiu.

- Ótima ideia, Clint! - Fandral falou e Volstagg concordou, adoraria ver aquelas meninas seminuas. Se bem que todos ali estavam com roupas de banho por baixo, fazia uma tarde consideravelmente quente e Tony sugeriu que viessem para cair na piscina.

- Eu... Não sei jogar poker. - Loki confessou, olhando para as mãos. Thor levou a mão no ombro do moreno em apoio.

- Então não vamos jogar... - Thor decretou, odiava esse jogo, era péssimo em poker e sempre era o primeiro a perder e ficar sem roupas. Clint saiu da piscina e tentou persuadir o restante do pessoal.

Depois de algumas horas, todos entraram para jogar video-game. Thor ficou de fora, não estava a fim de jogar e preferia só observar enquanto seus amigos dançavam.

- Não vai jogar? - Loki sentou-se no chão ao lado de Thor, estavam atrás do sofá, encostados na parede, com visão completa para Volstagg e Hogun que tentavam dançar desastrosamente uma música da Katy Perry.

- Acho que não levo muito jeito para dança. - Thor riu e viu Loki gargalhar quando Volstagg tentou dar uma pirueta e desequilibrou-se, caindo por cima de Hogun.

- CARALHO! SAIA DE CIMA, VOLSTAGG, PARECE UM ELEFANTE! - Hogun gritou numa voz meio abafada.

- Bem, eu gostaria de ver você dançando... Não deve ser tão desastroso quanto o ruivo. - ponderou o moreno, achando graça do modo como Fandral e Bruce tentavam levantar o ruivo enorme de cima do asiático.

- Pior que o Vols... Pode ter certeza. - o loiro falou com convicção, era realmente ruim na dança.

- Eu aposto que não. - Loki desafiou. Thor odiava esses desafios. Sentia-se obrigado a provar quando estava certo.

O loiro levantou-se e Loki o seguiu. O moreno achou um local onde tinha a visão de Thor por completo, de costas para si. E a música começou. Thor dançaria com Steve, competiriam quem dançava pior.

- Acho melhor nos afastarmos antes que eles comecem, alguém pode levar um soco e ter uma ferida bem grave. - Sif comentou e puxou Loki e Fandral que estavam mais pertos do loiro e do castanho.

Loki nunca tinha visto pessoas dançarem tão mal quanto aqueles dois, erraram todas as coreografias e em um momento, Thor acertou o punho no braço de Steve sem querer, o castanho tropeçou nos próprios pés e desabou no sofá, em cima de Jane e Pepper.

- Por Deus, que desastre Thor! - Steve reclamou levantando-se e pedindo desculpas para as meninas. Thor gargalhou e continuou a tentar seguir os passos da dança na enorme TV.

E a música acabou. Steve ganhou por um ponto na frente, sendo que cada um fez menos de 100 pontos e menos de 20% da coreografia. Thor voltou para trás do sofá, jogando-se no chão ofegante, Loki, rindo, sentou-se ao seu lado novamente.

- Nunca mais o desafio para dançar novamente. Acho que fica melhor sentadinho aí, menos desastroso. - Thor fitou o moreno e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Bem, tinha dito que não sabia dançar, mas e o quanto ao moreno?

- E você, Loki? Sabe dançar? - o loiro perguntou debochado, o inglês sorriu e levantou-se esperando Clint e Natasha terminarem a dança. Thor parou ao lado da TV, ficando de frente para Loki. Queria ter um camarote para ter a visão privilegiada, não tendo, o local estava bom.

A música era da Britney Spears, a coreografia era bem provocante. Loki retirou os tênis e prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto antes de dar o play no jogo.

Thor nunca mais se esqueceria daquele momento. O moreno acertava todos os passos, tinha uma destreza sobrenatural para um homem, jogava os quadris, rebolava, tudo copiando do jogo, e o pior - ou melhor, Thor não sabia dizer - era que Loki sempre o fitava quando o jogo deixava uma brecha.

O loiro sentiu uma quentura subir até suas bochechas e desviou o olhar, pegou Tony e Steve o encarando com as faces em confusão, achou melhor sair dali. Foi para o lado dos amigos em pé atrás do sofá. A música acabou e Loki jogou-se na poltrona. O novo recorde era dele.

- Primo, não sabia que dançava tão bem assim... - Sif comentou, procurando uma música com o controle do jogo.

- Nós fizemos balé na infância, esqueceu? - o moreno comentou e Sif concordou, lembrando-se.

- Pra mim, isso é coisa de veado... Sem querer ofender, Tony, Steve... - Clint, o inconveniente, comentou e recebeu um beliscão da namorada ruiva.

Loki deu de ombros e perguntou a Tony se podia beber água. Thor ofereceu-se para levá-lo à cozinha.

- Você dança bem, Loki. E não se importe com o comentário do Clint, ele é um idiota assim mesmo, você se acostuma. - Thor deu de ombros, precisava conversar seriamente com o amigo, ele era muito sem-noção.

- Não me importo, de verdade. Já me importei um dia, mas agora, tanto faz. Meus pais me aceitam da forma que eu sou, sendo eu gay ou não. - Loki falou, entrando na cozinha e sentando-se na cadeira, esperando Thor pegar sua água.

- Então... Você é gay? - Thor travou, olhando nos olhos do moreno. Seu corpo estremeceu só de imaginar, não sabia por que, mas sua mente lhe enviou uma imagem de Loki beijando-o nos lábios. Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e foi rapidamente até a geladeira. - Não... Precisa responder, se não quiser.

- Não há problemas... Não sou gay, eu acho. Bem, nunca senti atrações por homens, então... Não me sinto homossexual. - Loki sorriu e pegou o copo d'água que lhe era oferecido.

Thor acenou com a cabeça em entendimento e voltaram para a sala, agora a disputa era um joguinho de corrida com obstáculos. E foi mais um desastre. No início da madrugada, Thor encontrava-se cochilando no ombro de Loki, que quase pegava no sono contagiado pela letargia do loiro. Sua cabeça morena pendeu para o lado, apoiando-se no topo da cabeça de Thor. Acordaram minutos depois, com Sif avisando que estavam de partida.

Loki ajudou o loiro a se levantar. A despedida foi estranha e cômica ao mesmo tempo. Jane já bêbada jogou-se nos braços de Thor e deu-lhe um selinho, foi carregada por Peppers. Loki apenas riu, esperou todos saírem da sala e se aproximou do maior.

- Obrigado... - agradeceu e Thor franziu o cenho, não tinha entendido o porquê do agradecimento, mas acenou com a cabeça.

- Não... Tem de quê? - Respondeu como pergunta, Loki deu de ombros e abriu aquele sorriso enorme, achando graça do estado semi-acordado do loirão.

- Você é uma figura, Thor. Agradeço por me tratar dessa forma, você parece ser o único que não se esforça para que eu me sinta bem ou mal, apenas... Trata-me como igual. E eu gosto disso. - terminando de falar, Loki ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e lançou os braços sobre os ombros de Thor, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Não por isso, Loki. Você faz parte do time agora, deve ser tratado como tal. - o loiro aproveitou o contato e abraçou o moreno pela cintura, fazendo consequentemente seus corpos grudarem.

- Valeu, bro! - Loki soltou os braços e inclinou-se um pouco para trás para olhar na face de Thor, já que o loiro parecia não querer soltá-lo. - Eu gostaria muito de vir morar aqui, o pessoal daqui é mais caloroso e mais amigável que os ingleses. Porém, meus pais são super protetores...

- Não custa tentar, custa? - Thor perguntou e sorriu aquele sorriso que Loki adorava nele, no qual comprimia os olhos.

- Acho que não... Mas... - Loki mordeu o lábio inferior e levou as mãos aos braços de Thor, apenas pousando-as nos músculos do loiro. - Pode me soltar agora? Preciso da carona de Sif.

- Oh, sim... Desculpe-me por isso. - falou envergonhado, abaixando a cabeça assim que deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se do moreno.

- Você é mesmo uma graça, Thor. - Loki riu e virou de costas, caminhando para a saída da sala. Parou antes de sair pela porta e virou apenas a cabeça para Thor. - E eu adoro isso.

Thor sorriu, jogou-se no sofá da sala e enterrou a face nas almofadas. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando eliminar da sua mente aquele abraço, ou o cheiro do corpo do menor, ou talvez a imagem daquele sorriso que não saía por nada da sua cabeça. Estava a centímetros de beijá-lo... Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, um pesadelo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Estava enlouquecendo, ou ficando doente... Não podia sentir-se assim com um homem. Era bizarro!

(...)

- Entendeu agora o que eu quis dizer mais cedo, Tony? - Steve perguntou quando Thor foi para sua casa. Estavam atrás da porta, observando os dois amigos.

- Entendi meu amor... Agora, vamos esquecer isso, venha cá.

Tony puxou o namorado pela mão e o jogou no sofá, Steve sorriu e segurou na cintura do moreno fazendo-o sentar-se nas suas pernas, de frente para si. Tony passou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do maior e inclinou-se para baixo obtendo maior contado entre suas partes íntimas. Steve soltou um ofego baixo e puxou a cabeça de Tony pela nuca.

Os lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente, era sempre perfeita a sincronia de seus lábios e línguas, e mãos e respirações. Tony, sempre que beijava Steve, sentia como se fosse primeiro beijo deles. Era tudo tão maravilhoso, mesmo depois de quatro anos juntos.

Steve desceu as mãos da cintura de Tony até suas nádegas e as apertou com força, pressionando mais seus corpos. O beijo ficava mais rápido, menos demorado, línguas passavam pelos lábios, desciam para o pescoço, e beijos longos e chupadas eram distribuídas. Tony amava provocar Steve daquela forma, enquanto rebolava no pênis ereto do namorado, sugava a pele do pescoço dele deixando marcas avermelhadas.

- Va-vamos para o quarto, Tony... - Steve abraçou a cintura do moreno e o ergueu do sofá, caminharam para o quarto, Tony com a boca grudada no pescoço de Steve e o castanho se controlando para que não caíssem no chão no processo.

O corpo do moreno foi jogado na cama, Steve parou apenas para trancar a porta e retirar sua blusa enquanto Tony fazia o mesmo. O castanho deitou-se sobre o corpo do namorado, encaixando uma de suas pernas entre as de Tony. O moreno ofegava enquanto Steve friccionava seus pênis apertados pelo tecido das bermudas.

- Vem, meu amor... - Tony gemeu e recebeu os lábios de Steve. O maior deslizou os lábios pelo maxilar do namorado, passando a língua até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, onde era o ponto fraco de Tony.

Steve deu ainda uma mordiscada antes de descer os beijos até o peitoral do moreno. Tony se contorceu, gemeu e agarrou com força os cabelos de Steve quando este desceu mais os lábios e abriu o zíper de sua bermuda e a retirou junto de sua cueca.

A noite passou rápida, muitas sessões de amassos e sexo até o amanhecer. Dormiram exaustos, mas felizes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Um mês depois.**

- O que há com você Thor? Achei que quisesse fazer isso comigo... - Jane perguntou, apoiando-se com os joelhos na cama de Thor, enquanto o loiro tinha um braço tampando os olhos.

Depois de uma semana tentando, conseguiu ficar com Jane Foster, e mais duas semanas para conseguir levá-la para cama. Bem, nesse meio tempo, houve uma breve aproximação com uma pessoa e que agora invadia os pensamentos do loiro a todo instante. Sim, Loki parecia grudado na pele de Thor de tanto que o outro não parava de venerá-lo. Era muito, muito estranho, mas Thor estava a passos de descobrir o que aquilo tudo significava para si.

No momento, tentava apenas manter seu membro ereto, mas ouvir os gemidos da boca de Jane não era nem comparado à imagem que sua mente criara de Loki deitado na cama, mordendo o lábio sedutoramente enquanto tinha seu corpo sendo invadido por si. Sim, estava literalmente fodido com tudo aquilo.

- Eu ainda não acredito que o cara mais cobiçado da faculdade é broxa... - Jane debochou levantando-se e recolhendo suas roupas pelo chão. - Ou gay.

A castanha trancou-se no banheiro e não viu Thor paralisado com o que ela tinha acabado de jogar-lhe na cara. Gay? Não tinha problemas ou preconceitos com seus amigos, mas quando a coisa era consigo, a situação mudava de direção. E o loiro achou que estava prestes a perder o eixo que o mantinha em sã consciência.

Jane saiu do banheiro, completamente vestida, e sentou-se na beirada da cama de Thor, retirando com cuidado o braço dele de cima de seus olhos. Ela gostava dele, acima de qualquer coisa. Não o amava, mas tinha certo afeto.

- Está tudo bem, Thor. Eu não vou contar para ninguém o que aconteceu, até porque, se você broxou, ou eu sou muito ruim, ou eu não tenho as armas necessárias para te tirar do sério. E, acho sinceramente que não é isso... - ela puxou a coberta e cobriu metade do corpo de Thor, deitou-se na cama apoiando a cabeça no braço forte do loiro.

- Você é ótima Jane, só... Não sei o que aconteceu... - Thor suspirou e levou a mão livre à face, esfregando os olhos.

- Mas eu sei o que aconteceu Thor. E sinceramente, fico feliz por você, e aliviada por saber que não há nenhum problema comigo. - riu. - Você está apaixonado Thor, e mesmo que fira meu ego, é outra pessoa. Eu vejo como você o olha, como seus olhos ficam vidrados nos dele.

- Do que você está falando? - Thor levantou-se rapidamente da cama e colocou sua cueca, não queria dar ouvidos àquela louca.

- Estou falando do inglês, Loki. Eu vejo como você afeta ele, quando você chega mais perto, parece que ele não ouve mais nada ao redor, sabe? Várias vezes tivemos que cutucá-lo para que ele voltasse à realidade. E não é só com ele que isso vem acontecendo. Várias vezes vi e ouvi o pessoal dizer que você anda aéreo demais. - Jane levantou e foi até o loiro, pegou na mão dele e o fez sentar na cama, sentou-se em frente a ele e continuou com as mãos juntas.

- Não... Isso não está acontecendo, Jane. Vocês são loucos por pensar algo assim. Não... Eu... NÃO! - Thor rugiu, estava alterado, visivelmente alterado.

- Thor, não precisa negar. - ela sorriu consternada. - Não há nada de errado em gostar de uma pessoa, mesmo ela sendo do seu sexo.

Thor levantou-se novamente e Jane quase bufou. A castanha esfregou as mãos na face.

- Não estou apaixonado por ele, Jane. Isso é uma doença! - Thor negou com a cabeça furiosamente.

- Qual o grande problema em gostar do Loki, Thor? Pelo amor de Deus, Steve e Tony estão juntos há quanto tempo? Quatro anos? E quantos anos vocês são amigos? Desde sempre! Quem foi a pessoa que apoiou Tony quando ele disse que estava apaixonado pelo Steve? Quem foi o cara que ajudou Steve a aceitar o Tony? Você! E quantas foram as vezes que você os tratou com preconceito ou achou o relacionamento deles uma aberração? - Jane tinha se alterado, quase gritava. Achava ridícula aquela negação do loiro, estava na cara e pra quem quisesse ver o quanto Thor ficava afetado por Loki.

- Jane, eu... - o loiro até tentou, mas a castanha pegou sua bolsa e casaco.

- Thor... - o cortou. - Amanhã vou dar uma festa lá em casa, como você já sabe. Acho bom que vá e que pense em tudo o que lhe falei hoje.

Thor viu Jane sair de seu quarto após dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Jogou-se na cama.

Não queria pensar, não queria sentir aquilo.

Jane tinha razão quando falou tudo aquilo para si. Estava totalmente certa. Thor nunca tinha achado nojento ou abominação um relacionamento gay, era totalmente a favor dos direitos dos homossexuais, ajudava seus amigos quando estavam no colegial e agora na faculdade. Só... Era difícil aceitar quando a coisa toda acontecia consigo. Era muito difícil.

Thor pegou seu celular e ligou para Tony, descobriu que o moreno estava em sua casa com Steve e perguntou se podia passar lá, e os amigos concordaram. Thor tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa, andou até a casa ao lado da sua. A empregada deixou-o subir e deu dois toques na madeira da porta do quarto do amigo. Steve abriu a porta e deixou o grandão entrar.

- Fala aí, bro! - Tony estava deitado na cama, todo largado, nem parecia o playboy que aparecia nas ruas. Thor sentou na cadeira da mesinha do computador e observou os amigos. Steve deitou-se ao lado do moreno e aconchegou-se no corpo do namorado.

- Que cara de peixe morto é essa, grandão? - Steve perguntou, olhando para o loiro que roia as unhas.

- Preciso conversar com vocês... Na verdade, preciso de ajuda. - Thor falou, meio baixo, mas os dois ouviram-no. Na mesma hora os dois sentaram na cama, com as faces completamente surpresas.

- Essa é nova... - Tony levou a mão ao cavanhaque e o coçou rapidamente. Steve mordeu o lábio em apreensão. - Pode falar Thor, a gente ta aqui!

Thor respirou fundo. Por onde começaria? A realidade era que ele nem sabia exatamente o que tinha para falar com os amigos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, não sabia o que era essa admiração exagerada que sentia pelo inglês. Estava confuso, ligeiramente absorto do que aquilo poderia realmente significar. Estava andando no escuro. E ainda tinha as lembranças dos dias que passavam juntos, dos pequenos gestos, como um meio-abraço, ou um abraço apertado, e os olhares, o dia da dança que Loki não tirava aqueles olhos esmeraldas de si... E o cheiro do moreno, era algo amadeirado com toque floral, totalmente envolvente.

- Fala Thor! - Steve pressionou, apreensivo. - O que foi? Não conseguiu levar a Jane para cama, é isso? Eu falei pra você que ia ser...

- Eu... Acho que estou apaixonado. - Thor cortou a fala do amigo, sem realmente prestar atenção no que Steve falava.

- Ah, Thor. Todos sabem desde o colegial que você gosta da Jane... Só agora você se deu conta? - Tony abanou com a mão, achando idiota aquele suspense do amigo loirão.

Thor levantou da cadeira e andou até a janela, do lado oposto do quarto, fazendo os amigos virarem-se na cama. Apoiou as mãos no beiral da janela e a apertou com força, os nós de seus dedos esbranquiçaram. Soltou o beiral e deu soquinhos com os punhos serrados. Procurava as palavras para dizer o que achava que estava sentindo. Acabou virando-se para os amigos e soltou:

- Estou apaixonado por outro cara... - falando isso, abaixou a cabeça. Estava envergonhado por ter que admitir aquilo.

- O QUÊ? - Steve gritou, com olhos arregalados, mas escondendo um sorriso.

- COMO? QUE LOUCURA É ESSA? - Tony também gritou pulando da cama e indo até Thor. Quase intimidando o maior. - Você está brincando com a gente, não está?

Thor franziu o cenho. Por que seus amigos estavam tão surpresos assim? Era como se Thor nunca tivesse dado indícios de que se sentia atraído por Loki, como Jane tinha falado.

- N-não estou brincando... Estou me sentindo diferente perto desse cara... E não me julguem, por favor. Já foi difícil ter que ouvir a Jane me jogando verdades na cara. - Thor abaixou a cabeça de novo e esfregou as mãos na face. Sentiu a mão de Tony em seu ombro.

- Nós não vamos julgar você. Só que Steve e eu apostamos sobre quando você iria nos contar. Eu apostei que seria semana que vem, e Steve, como é mais observador que eu, apostou que seria nessa semana.

Thor olhou incrédulo para os amigos, Steve levantou e se prostrou ao lado do namorado.

- Então meu caso virou motivo de apostas entre vocês? Por que não me ajudaram nisso? Por que não abriram meus olhos antes, para que essa história não fosse adiante? - sua voz se tornava grave, e o loiro viu Tony dar um passo para trás.

- Thor... Nós achamos melhor deixar você descobrir isso sozinho. Não é algo que você tenha que lutar contra. Lembra que você me falou isso quando eu descobri que estava apaixonado pelo Tony? - Steve se aproximou do amigo, também tinha um porte grande e não se intimidava fácil com o ogro que habitava em Thor quando este se enfurecia.

- Mas eu não sei como agir, Steve. Não é uma coisa muito fácil de descobrir, ainda mais depois de um currículo longo de mulheres na minha vida. Vocês se descobriram cedo, mal tinham entrado na puberdade, não é como se vocês tivessem dormido com milhares de mulheres e se afirmado como heterossexual. Eu... Estou confuso, meus amigos...

Tony sorriu, pegou sua carteira no criado-mudo, tirou uma nota de cem dólares e entregou a Steve. Thor deu um pequeno sorriso e foi até a cama, sentou-se na beirada e respirou fundo.

- Eu acho que você tem que aproveitar logo antes que ele volte para a Inglaterra. - Steve opinou. Thor olhou sério para os amigos. Estava fodido. Muito, muito, muito fodido.

- Amanhã, na festa da Jane. Ela e Potts disseram que vão arrumar um esquema para prender vocês dois num quarto se você relutar muito a aceitar sua situação. Loki está visivelmente entregue a você. Não sei se notou, mas ele tem dado vários indícios de que você pode se aproximar no momento que quiser. - Tony revelou e sorriu diante da imagem de um Thor confuso, envergonhado e alarmado.

Thor foi embora algumas horas depois, o sol acabava de se pôr e ele não tinha muito o que fazer. Achou melhor não pensar muito sobre o assunto Loki, conectou-se na internet e abriu seu Facebook. Riu um pouco das atualizações de seus amigos. Tony tinha publicado algo sobre sua situação, totalmente enigmático: "Perdi uma aposta para Steve, quase perdi um amigo, mas foi por uma boa causa. Amanhã na festa da Jane, se instalará o caos. Um caos feliz e apaixonado.". Steve comentou com uma risada e falou que sempre estava certo e que pensasse duas vezes antes de apostar com ele. Thor também comentou com uma risada e quotou a frase: "Um caos feliz e apaixonado... Eu acho." Acrescentou.

Jane comentou com coraçõezinhos, assim como Potts e Natasha que comentaram "Aaawn *-*". Depois disso, criaram um bate-papo apenas do grupo, Loki estava online e comentava vezes ou outra alguma piadinha. Nenhum dos amigos comentou sobre o post de Tony ou o "amor no ar", até que Clint ficou online.

Clint: Thorzinho, meu amigo, pronto para colocar fogo amanhã?

Natasha: Fica quieto, Clint, seu idiota.

Loki: Do q vcs estão falando?

Peppers: Nd Loki, apenas o Clint idiota que ñ fala coisa com coisa.

Thor: Aí, parei com vocês. Estou me retirando, qualquer coisa, me liguem.

Bruce: Fica mais um pouco, loirudo!

Thor roía as unhas, desconectou o grupo e já estava quase saindo quando Loki o chamou numa conversa privada. Se as unhas estavam curtas, ficaram menores ainda.

Loki: Não saia agora, irmão...

Thor: Ficaria, mas acho que vou dar uma volta no parque. To engordando, preciso voltar à forma. Hahahah

Loki: Aah sim... Voltar à forma de quê? Armário? HAHAHAH' Desculpe, irmãozão.

Thor: Há! Sem gracinha, você... Bem, vou lá irmãozinho. Abraços!

Loki: Thor, espera!

Thor: Diga little brother...

Loki: Posso ir com você?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Eram seis horas da noite, fazia bastante calor aquele dia e Thor já estava sem camisa enquanto esperava sentado num banco da praça. Avistou o moreno ao longe, caminhava devagar, com passos sinuosos, quase provocantes. Loki se aproximou e ergueu a mão para cumprimentar o loiro, que sorriu e aceitou o cumprimento.

- E aí, big bro! - Loki sentou ao lado do loiro e Thor experimentou um arrepio subir pela sua coluna e descer pelos seus braços, e não era pelo vento fresco que soprava o início da noite.

- Conseguiu chegar sem problemas ou ainda é difícil se encontrar por aqui? - Thor fez a pergunta, totalmente aleatória, só para puxar assunto.

Tentou evitar durante toda a noite os olhos esmeraldas do moreno. Sempre que fixava seus olhos nos dele, o mundo parecia parar e só existia aquele instante, onde duas almas relutavam para não quebrar a distância. Para continuar na sanidade, Thor se esforçava para desviar os olhos, quebrar aquele momento mágico. Estava sentindo, pela primeira vez, o que Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sif e Hogun tanto diziam, a mágica de estar apaixonado, de encontrar sua alma gêmea. Bem, pelo que os amigos românticos falavam, era como ele se sentia quando estava com Loki ou no mesmo local que ele.

Borboletas no estômago, pernas bambas, arrepios, olhares intensos, toques intensos... Era tudo tão... Intenso, que chegava a assustar. Sinos tocando, mundo parando, tudo acontecendo de uma vez só. E ainda tinha aquela incontrolável vontade de grudar os corpos, abraçar e não soltar mais, e a vontade de se afogar naqueles lábios, na imensidão dos profundos olhos verdes... Amor? Não, cedo demais para isso. Paixão? Sim, estava mais que apaixonado.

- Thor, você está bem? 'Ta com uma cara estranha. - Loki perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, olhando nos olhos azuis do loiro que tinha a vista desfocada e mordia o lábio inferior.

- Não... Quero dizer, 'to bem sim. Só... Viajei um pouco longe demais. - deu um sorriso amarelo, puxou o celular do bolso e viu que já estava tarde. Quase nove horas da noite. - Eu, acho que tenho que ir... Vamos andando para minha casa, te levo de carro até a casa da Sif. Pode ser?

Loki concordou e ambos levantaram do chão, Thor vestiu sua camisa e chamou Loki para irem. Ficaram a noite toda debaixo de uma árvore frondosa do parque. Agora, depois de caminhar uns cinco quarteirões, estavam em frente à casa de Thor. Ouviram duas risadas altas e encontraram Tony e Steve saindo da casa do moreno, Steve fazendo cócegas no menor que tentava se esquivar.

- Hey! - Thor chamou e no mesmo instante os dois amigos travaram frente ao loiro e Loki. Tony franziu o cenho e Steve arregalou os olhos.

- Er... E aí garotos. - Tony se aproximou e cumprimentou-os. - Vocês... Estavam entrando? - Tony lançou um olhar nada indiscreto para Thor, que negou com a cabeça.

- Não, Stark... Só vim pegar o carro, vou levar Loki até a casa da Lady. Quer carona, Steve? - Thor perguntou abrindo a porta de sua casa.

- Quero sim, obrigado. Esperaremos aqui. - Steve falou, Loki foi até os amigos e os cumprimentou rapidamente. Thor tirou o carro da garagem, manobrou e parou em frente aos rapazes.

Tony entrou no carro junto, tinha o seu e ia levar Steve, mas já que Thor tinha oferecido... Menos gasto de gasolina para seu pai reclamar. Sentaram-se nos bancos traseiros enquanto Loki sentou na frente. Thor deu a partida, o carro num silêncio total. Tony e Steve apenas observando qualquer toque acidental ou olhar dos dois rapazes, o que não ocorreu. Tony ficou na casa de Steve e disse para Thor voltar e buscá-lo, Loki perguntou por que não iam até a casa de Sif. Tony desconversou, queria deixar os dois se despedirem sozinhos. Talvez Thor desse um passo a mais naquele fim de noite.

- Estranho Tony não ir conosco... - Loki comentou depois que Thor deu a partida no carro, seguindo para a casa de Sif.

- Aqueles dois mal se desgrudam, devem ter ido dar uma rapidinha antes de eu buscar Tony. Provavelmente, quando eu voltar, ele vai demorar mais um pouco antes de entrar no carro e estará suado ou com cheiro de sexo. - falou displicente fazendo Loki rir envergonhado.

- Que bom para eles... Não sei o que é sexo há pouco mais de um mês. - Riu, fazendo agora Thor corar. Loki riu ao notar a vergonha do loiro. Falava abertamente sobre os dois amigos e não aguentava ouvir apenas um comentário?

- Não sabe porque não quer. Provavelmente, todas as meninas que conheceu querem transar com você... - o loiro estacionou o carro, desligou-o e virou-se no banco, olhando para Loki.

- Nossa, você falou como se eu fosse um leviano e quisesse ficar com qualquer uma. Sou inglês, Thor, não sou do tipo de transar com pessoas que não conheço... Se bem, que no mundo de hoje, as pessoas da Europa estão quase tão atiradas quanto os brasileiros. - o moreno também se virou no banco, ficando de frente para o loiro.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Só disse que você tem oportunidades, não fica porque tem essas suas regrinhas inglesas ultrapassadas.

Falou em tom de brincadeira e Loki ponderou sobre o que o loiro tinha acabado de dizer. Bem, era meio "ultrapassado" sim, mas gostava de respeitar para ser respeitado. E também, estava ali por apenas três meses, não achava sensato sair arrasando os corações das meninas. Mas tinha um porém. Sempre teria esse porém.

- Talvez eu não queira essas meninas, talvez eu queira outra pessoa. Ou talvez eu não queira ninguém... Só saberei amanhã, de qualquer forma. - deu de ombros e fitou os olhos azuis à sua frente.

- Como assim, amanhã? - Thor mordeu o lábio... Será que ele já sabia? Será que tinha armado todo um plano com o pessoal e mantinha Thor fora daquilo tudo?

- Digo de forma literal, amanhã, no futuro... Entende? - o moreno riu, desconversando.

Thor acenou com a cabeça e não desviou o olhar dos olhos de Loki. Podia ver tanta coisa naqueles olhos, tantas verdades, sentimentos, tanta indagação. E tinha um brilho especial, não sabia dizer o que era esse brilho, mas parecia o brilho de uma jóia, de devoção, de paixão. Era quente. E falando em quente, o carro estava começando a esquentar.

- Ta quente, não é? - Thor perguntou, pegando na gola de sua blusa e a puxando para entrar algum vento. Loki riu e o loiro perguntou-se porque ele ria tanto.

- Eu... Vou para casa, Thor. Amanhã tenho algumas coisas para resolver antes da festa da Foster. Ela disse que essa festa vai bombar e quero estar apresentável quando chegar lá. - o moreno soltou o cinto de segurança e virou-se para abrir a porta.

- Loki... - Thor chamou antes que o moreno saísse do carro. Loki puxou a porta de volta e virou-se para o loiro. Ansiedade era o que o descrevia naquele momento.

- Diga, Thor. - Loki o apressou, vendo que o loiro não tinha coragem de continuar a falar o que quer que fosse que falaria.

- Só... Tenha uma boa noite e durma bem. - deu um sorriso fraco, tentando esconder sua frustração de não ter dito o que queria dizer. Afinal, o que queria dizer mesmo? Que estava apaixonado por ele? Que queria beijá-lo? Não podia, simplesmente, falar essas coisas. Loki não era uma mulher, com mulheres esse tipo de coisa funcionava melhor. E se recebesse um soco ou algo do tipo? E se Loki nunca mais olhasse em sua cara? Thor não conseguia acreditar que o que estava sentindo, o moreno podia estar sentindo também. O cara não demonstrava nada para si!

Loki sorriu, como sempre, e estendeu a mão para Thor que a apertou brevemente.

- Boa noite. - Loki saiu do carro.

O moreno deu a volta no carro e andou até o portão do cercado da casa, sentia o olhar de Thor em suas costas, olhou para trás e constatou que o loiro não tinha sequer ligado o carro.

- Não vai embora? - perguntou risonho, Thor deu de ombros e debruçou-se na janela, com um braço atravessado pelo beiral e outro solto para fora do carro. Deitou sua cabeça no braço e ficou observando Loki parado. - Vai realmente ficar aí?

- Só saio daqui quando você entrar. Tenho que ter certeza de que chegou mesmo em casa são e salvo. - o loiro sorriu e viu em câmera lenta o moreno virar-se e voltar em sua direção. Parou próximo a ele, olhando-o de cima e Thor levantou a cabeça dos braços, olhando para cima.

- E se eu não quiser entrar? E se eu quiser dormir aqui fora com os cachorros? - Loki perguntou, desafiando-o. Thor saiu da janela e abriu a porta do carro, pulou para fora e manteve-se em frente ao moreno que tinha inclinado a cabeça para o lado, observando os movimentos do loiro.

- Então eu fico aqui e durmo com você. - Thor cruzou os braços e escorou-se no carro. Loki mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou do mais alto. Jogou os cabelos para trás, coçou a ponta do nariz e preparou-se psicologicamente para o que faria em seguida.

- Eu... Você é fofo. - Loki deu mais um passo, acabando com a distância de seus corpos e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro o abraçando. Encaixou a face na curvatura do ombro e aspirou o perfume do maior.

Thor envolveu a cintura do moreno e grudou seus corpos, segurando-o firme, não querendo soltá-lo jamais. Loki suspirou e arrancou um sorriso do loiro que inclinou o rosto apoiando-o na cabeça do moreno.

- Não quero te soltar mais... - o loiro murmurou, sentiu o moreno sorrir contra seu pescoço e o apertar mais contra seu corpo.

- E eu não quero que solte... Nunca mais. - falou abafado.

Thor ergueu sua cabeça e Loki fez o mesmo. E para Thor, era como se o tempo tivesse congelado naquele instante. Loki com o rosto corado, suplicando com os olhos que fizesse alguma coisa, suplicando para que toda aquela distância fosse dissipada com seus lábios. Loki não daria o primeiro passo, já estava ciente do que sentia por Thor, sabia que a amizade deles não tinha nada de apenas amigos, como tinha com todos os outros do grupo. Não tinha preconceitos, e bem, mesmo se tivesse, Thor era o tipo de cara que faria Loki rever todos os seus conceitos.

Thor era um caso à parte. Não podia dar um passo maior naquilo. Loki voltaria para casa logo, e não era na cidade vizinha, era do outro lado do oceano... Bem longe para que Thor se desse ao luxo de vê-lo todo final de semana. Não podia deixar-se envolver por um estrangeiro que talvez veria nas próximas férias.

Mas não conseguia evitar essas coisas, nenhuma delas. Sua mente já havia criado vários finais para aquele romance de verão; criou várias possibilidades para que pudesse assim se render aos encantos do inglês e deixar-se livre para aproveitar mais um mês daquela paixão e, quiçá, muitos outros dias posteriores com aquele deus das travessuras.

Tê-lo assim, tão próximo, a poucos centímetros de seus lábios, era verdadeiramente uma tortura. E Thor começava a se perguntar se o próximo passo seria correto, ou se seria horrivelmente errado. Turbilhões de pensamentos confusos instaram-se na sua mente.

Thor desfez o abraço numa deixa para Loki se afastar, e o moreno o fez. Loki deu alguns passos para trás e sorriu.

- Boa noite, Thor. - O loiro viu Loki se virar e entrar em passos rápidos na casa. Fechou a porta sem olhar para trás.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

A música tocava alta e várias pessoas encontravam-se na grande sala dançando, bebendo e se divertindo. Thor tinha acabado de chegar com Tony, Steve, Bruce e Fandral. O restante do pessoal já estava por lá, Jane veio os cumprimentar e mostrar a casa para facilitá-los.

- E esses são os quartos, estão todos trancados e eu tenho as chaves, quando quiserem usá-los, só me pedir a chave que eu entrego, ok? - Jane falou para os amigos que agradeceram a disposição da moça para deixá-los confortáveis.

Um ponto à mais, já que Thor estava louco para beber e esquecer os problemas. Não queria pensar em mais nada, apenas se divertir e talvez, fazer alguma coisa que o fizesse se arrepender no dia seguinte.

- Venha Thor, vamos arranjar algo pra beber. - Tony o puxou pelo braço para que começasse a andar para a cozinha. - Você viu o inglês por aí? Acho que ele não veio ainda...

- Tony, não começa, por favor... Já bastou eu ter que ouvir seu sermão meloso ontem no carro. - o loiro pegou um copo e encheu-o de vodka. Tony bufou, pegou uma cerveja e saiu da cozinha.

- Falou com ele, Tony? - Steve perguntou ao namorado, estava sentado no sofá e um rapaz estranho sentado ao seu lado, que nunca tinha visto antes na vida, o secava de cima a baixo, quase avançando no castanho.

- Que porra é essa Steve? - Tony apontou pro rapaz ignorando a pergunta do namorado.

- Eu sei lá! - o castanho riu e olhou para o rapaz. Ele parecia muito bêbado e constatou o óbvio quando o estranho pulou em seus braços e tentou beijá-lo. - Puta que pariu, tira esse troço de cima de mim, Tony!

Steve tentou afastar o rapaz, mas ele era determinado e não parou de tentar até conseguir roubar um beijo de Steve.

- Você não devia ter feito isso... - Tony negou com a cabeça e respirou fundo colocando a latinha na mesa de centro.

Steve viu quando Tony fechou a mão nos cabelos do rapaz e o puxou para longe de si, fazendo-o cair no chão. O rapaz até que tentou levanta, mas Stark não queria que ele levantasse, na verdade, Tony queria que ele dormisse e nunca mais acordasse... Rapaz atrevido.

Tony deu apenas um soco, com o estado alcóolico que o rapaz se encontrava, não levou mais durante a festa inteira. Steve levantou assustado, mas feliz pela demonstração de ciúmes agressiva do namorado.

- Por que você deixou ele te beijar? - Tony perguntou irritado, pegando a latinha e dando meia-volta para a cozinha. Ninguém tinha notado a "briga", estavam todos bêbados e possuídos pela música que tocava no local.

- Como se eu quisesse que ele me beijasse. Eu não deixaria um homem louco me beijar... - bateu o pé no chão com força e puxou Tony pelo pulso para perto de seu corpo.

- Ué, você deixou eu te beijar na época... - Tony se aproximou mais do namorado e colou seus corpos. Steve riu e puxou o moreno para colar seus corpos.

- Isso porque eu era completamente apaixonado por você... E ainda sou. - Tony sorriu vitorioso e roubou um beijo casto do namorado. - Mas voltando ao assunto, falou com Thor ou vamos mesmo ter que prendê-lo no quarto?

- Ah, Steve. Desisto de tentar ajudá-lo. Se ele não quer por bem, terá que ser por mal! Por falar nisso, viu Sif ou Jane por aí? Temos que arranjar um jeito de levá-los para o tal quarto...

Deixaram a festa rolar enquanto não achavam uma desculpa para enfiar Thor e Loki no quarto. Thor encontrava-se alto pela bebida e Loki estava sentado no jardim dos fundos, com Fandral quase desmaiado ao seu lado.

Os dois não tinham se encontrado ainda, Loki fugia do loiro como se estivesse fugindo de um cão feroz. Estava envergonhado pela noite anterior onde Thor não tinha tomado nenhuma atitude, estava completamente entregue para o loiro, esperando algo que não vinha nunca. Magoava muito e o envergonhava mais ainda. Como olharia nos olhos de Thor depois daquele momento?

- Loki, preciso que venha comigo, Sif tá passando mal e ta chamando por você. - Jane correu até o moreno, parecia desesperada.

Loki levantou-se no mesmo momento e correu para dentro da casa com Jane. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, Sif estava lá jogada na cama. Ficava gemendo algumas coisas que Loki não entendia, Jane já tinha ido embora.

- Sif, quer ir para casa? - a morena gemia e levava a mão à barriga. Loki tentou levá-la para o banheiro, mas ela ficava lá deitada e pedia para o primo ficar ao seu lado.

No andar de baixo, Tony olhava o loiro forte entornar um copo de vodka, parecia desesperado para ficar bêbado, o moreno e seu namorado resolveram intervir. Thor não estava bêbado, ainda conseguia andar em linha reta e falar sem enrolar a língua, mas estava um pouco alto pela bebida.

- Thor, Sif disse que precisa falar com você urgente... Ela não falou o que é, mas está no segundo quarto à esquerda. Vamos, te levo lá. - o loiro franziu o cenho, mas concordou em ir, sem nem achar estranho aquilo.

Thor entrou no quarto e viu Sif sentada na cama com Loki ao seu lado, ele falava alguma coisa, mas parou subtamente ao ver o loiro. Sif levantou e correu até Thor, o empurrando para o meio do carro e saindo ainda correndo do quarto. Tony trancou a porta e guardou a chave muito bem guardada.

- Boa noite, rapazes! - Sif gritou do outro lado da porta e ouviu um rugido de Thor e uma pancada na porta.

- Será que é uma boa ideia? - Steve perguntou receoso ao ouvir outra pancada na porta.

- Claro que sim, amor... Daqui há um mês ou mais, descobriremos um inglês grávido de trigêmeos. - Steve arregalou os olhos, pensando em como Thor poderia ser bruto.

Sif gargalhou e os três desceram para a festa.

Thor continuou chutando a porta. Como se deixou levar por aquela história idiota? Como não lembrou-se do que Tony tinha lhe dito?

- Thor... A porta abre para dentro. Acho que não a arrombará assim... - Thor olhou para Loki que parecia assustado, de pé próximo à cama. - Eu... Juro que não sabia sobre isso...

- Eu... - Thor respirou fundo e parou próximo ao moreno, quase perdendo o equilíbrio por conta da bebida que começava levemente a fazer efeito. - Eu sabia sobre isso, mas não acreditei que eles fossem mesmo colocar o plano em prática.

- Plano? Que plano? E por que eles nos trancariam num quarto, Thor? - Loki sentiu o coração palpitar, foi para a cama e sentou-se nela, tentanto entender as coisas.

A noite estava saindo como tinha planejado, não havia encontrado Thor e nem pretendia, estava conversando com um bêbado que só falava de futebol americano e mulheres, fora isso, tudo estava nos conformes... Até sua prima mentir para atraí-lo para um quarto e trancá-lo com aquele loiro revoltado.

Thor tentou organizar seus pensamentos, mas parecia que tinham se apossado de sua mente. Ainda pensava e lembraria muito bem do que estava acontecendo naquele momento, mas não evitava mais falar o que quisesse.

- Tony disse que isso ia acontecer se eu não "aceitasse minha situação" ou alguma coisa parecida. E o plano é esse, eu me aceitar... Aceitar isso que eu 'to sentindo, eu não sei bem o que é ainda, mas sei que é forte, sabe? E eu já aceitei, de verdade, só não sei como agir... - o loiro falava olhando para o criado-mudo, Loki mordeu o lábio para conter um sorriso.

- Que situação você está falando, Thor? O que você sente? - Loki levantou da cama e parou a dois passos de distância do loiro. Thor fitou seus olhos verdes.

- Minha situação ué... Isso. - o loiro fez um gesto abrangente com as mãos, Loki negou com a cabeça, sem entender ainda. - Eu sinto... Sinto que estou apaixonado, que não aguento mais segurar isso dentro de mim. E sinto que vou me foder bonito com esse sentimento, sinto que vou ficar triste e magoado quando você for pra Inglaterra, e eu não vou conseguir ficar sem olhar pra você um dia sequer. Então, tem como eu aceitar uma coisa assim? - levou as mãos no rosto, esfregando-o com força.

- Você está apaixonado por mim, Thor? - Loki sorriu dessa vez, sentiu uma felicidade o invadir e controlar seu corpo, aproximou-se mais dois passos, a pouquíssimos centímetros de grudar seus corpos. E como queria aquilo... Tinha esperado tanto, mas tanto por aquele momento, que já não conseguia controlar suas emoções.

- Eu 'to apaixonado por você. Loucamente apaixonado por você. E, meu Deus, eu 'to tão bêbado... - Thor abaixou as mãos e respirou fundo, notando naquele momento como Loki estava tão perto de si.

Loki não pensou muito, na verdade, nunca quis pensar tanto quanto tinha pensado nesses meses. Queria fazer, tomar atitudes e deixar as complicações para depois. E assim o fez.

O moreno jogou seu corpo de encontro ao do loiro e enroscou seus braços no pescoço do maior. Seus lábios colaram-se numa fração de segundos, e numa fração de segundos estavam envolvidos pelas línguas que dançavam e serpenteavam dentro das bocas. Thor segurou na cintura de Loki e o ergueu, arrancando um grito de susto do moreno, mas fazendo-o enrolar as pernas na cintura do loiro.

Thor manteve o moreno em seu colo enquanto saboreava o gosto dos lábios macios de Loki e o apertava mais contra si. Parecia estar sonhando, os sentimentos eram fortes e nada ali parecia real. Thor andou até a cama e deitou Loki ali, ficando por cima do moreno e sem deixar de beijá-lo um instante sequer. E a voz de Loki reverberou pelo quarto: "Apenas sinta, Thor.". Nada de pensar por um momento, não era nem um pouco necessário.

O loiro se afastou, apenas para voltar a colar seus corpos e descer os lábios pelo maxilar de Loki, lambendo e provando cada pedacinho de pele descoberta, e desceu pelo pescoço, parando no pouco pedaço de pele a mostra do peitoral do inglês.

Thor se afastou novamente, retirando sua blusa com rapidez e desfazendo-se da jaqueta e da blusa do moreno. Parou por um momento, observando a pele pálida do rapaz abaixo de si, e como Loki era lindo.

- Tão perfeito... - deixou escapar, fazendo o moreno sorrir envergonhado e puxá-lo para outro beijo.

E naquela noite, Thor pode provar cada pedaço de Loki, cada curva, e marcar seus dedos por todo aquele corpo esguio e pronto para dá-lo o que sempre teve sonhado. E Loki deu-o seu corpo, seus beijos, os suspiros e gemidos, e deu sua alma, seu coração. E nenhum dos dois cogitou a possibilidade de parar aquele momento.

E a noite passou com os corpos se chocando com força e com delicadeza, com carinho e brutalidade. E os beijos eram o ponto crucial da noite, pois eles selavam aquele momento. Para sempre.

No dia seguinte, Loki acordou mais cedo que Thor e foi para o banheiro do quarto tomar um banho rápido, colocou sua roupa e verificou se a porta do quarto estava destrancada, e ela estava. Voltou a fechá-la e foi até a cama, sentando-se na beirada e observando o deus loiro dormir. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, com a delicadeza que Thor tinha lhe dado, e depois todos os toques que precisava, e todos os carinhos. Tinha sido tudo tão perfeito...

O moreno deitou-se sobre o braço do loiro, olhando-o enquanto respirava baixinho e tinha uma expressão relaxada. Loki levou a mão à face de Thor e o acariciou levemente. Passou os dedos pelas sobrancelhas, na têmpora, no nariz, nas bochechas e finalmente nos lábios. Ergueu-se no cotovelo e selou seus lábios delicadamente, sentindo o gostinho bom daquele loiro pelo qual era apaixonado.

Thor movimentou-se e se espreguiçou. Abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver Loki debruçado sobre seu corpo, o olhando de cima com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Bom dia, Loki. - Thor murmurou e esticou-se para beijar os lábios do moreno, que o fez contendo um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Thor. - o loiro sorriu e levantou-se, recolheu sua roupa e avisou que tomaria um banho rápido.

Loki ficou sentado esperando Thor, que não demorou a sair do banho, completamente vestido. Foi até Loki e o beijou demoradamente. O moreno levantou e caminhou até a porta. Parou e virou-se para o loiro.

- Quer fingir que nada aconteceu? Podemos falar que ficamos a noite toda conversando e tentando sair do quarto... Se você quiser. - Thor franziu o cenho com a proposta de Loki e negou com a cabeça.

- Você vê algum problema se eu beijá-lo na frente de todos os nossos amigos? - perguntou e viu Loki sorrir envergonhado, o moreno negou com a cabeça e jogou-se nos braços do loiro, abraçando-o com força.

Desceram e foram até a cozinha, Tony estava sentado no balcão da cozinha enquanto Steve estava entre suas pernas, abraçando-o pela cintura e com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

- Bom dia, rapazes! - Thor cumprimentou abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de suco.

- Bom dia Thorki. - Tony falou sonolento, apoiando a cabeça na de seu namorado. Steve soltou um riso anasalado e apertou mais o namorado entre seus braços, respirando fundo.

- Thorki? - Loki perguntou confuso, depois sorrindo ao entender a ligação dos nomes. - Nossa... Vocês não prestam nem um pouco!

Thor riu e entregou um copo de suco para o moreno, foi até a bancada e pegou um pacote de bolachas.

- Onde está o restante do pessoal? - Thor perguntou, puxando uma cadeira da bancada e sentando-se, apontando para Loki fazer o mesmo.

- Todos dormindo. Fiquem felizes por eu ter ficado com a chave do quarto de vocês, se não, sairiam de lá apenas ao anoitecer. Do jeito que a Jane ficou louca ontem, talvez só acorde amanhã. - Tony respondeu e Steve virou-se para os rapazes que comiam devagar.

- E vocês, como passaram a noite? - o castanho perguntou e soltou um grito, recebera um beliscão de Tony. - Ih, qual foi, Anthony? Vai dizer que não está curioso?

- Estou curioso sim, Rogers, só não sou cara de pau a ponto de perguntar... Se bem que... - Tony parou de falar e recebeu um beijo na face de seu namorado, que riu. Aquela pergunta era a cara de Tony, não a sua.

Thor riu e olhou para Loki, que mordia o lábio para não gargalhar.

- Passamos bem, conversamos um pouco e depois dormimos... - o loiro falou simples, dando de ombros.

- Só isso? - Tony estava curioso, muito para falar a verdade, e não deixaria aqueles dois saírem dali se não contassem a verdade.

- Na verdade... - Thor começou e olhou novamente para Loki, que piscou e deu um breve aceno com a cabeça. Thor ainda fitava os olhos verdes quando confessou para os amigos. - A noite foi maravilhosa.

Loki sorriu e abaixou o olhar para seu copo de suco e sem esperar, recebeu um beijo de Thor. Os dois rapazes da platéia soltaram um "Uaaaal" e depois riram comemorando a vitória deles.

- Estão comemorando mais uma aposta? - Thor perguntou, depois de distribuir vários selinhos nos lábios de Loki.

- Sim, de novo o meu namorado perfeito, gostoso e maravilhoso acertou. Mas dessa vez apostamos contra Sif e Hogun, aqueles dois acharam que você não ia conseguir declarar seu amor pelo inglês. - Tony falou e recebeu mais um beijo de Steve, agora pelos elogios. O castanho virou-se novamente e o apertou nos braços, roubando o fôlego de Tony tanto pelo beijo, quanto pelo aperto.

- Não sei como consigo conviver com esses dois... - o loiro resmungou e viu um olhar divertido de Loki para si. Voltou-se para o **seu** inglês e o beijou novamente, aprofundando aquele momento.

O restante do pessoal chegou naquele momento, assistindo os dois casais se beijando. Sif e Hogun reclamaram por terem perdido a aposta, mas ficaram felizes pelos rapazes. Jane abraçou Thor com força e disse que estava orgulhosa dele, Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha e o loiro disse que depois explicava.

O restante do mês foram os dias mais felizes da vida de Thor, Loki passava a maior parte do tempo em sua casa depois de apresentá-lo para seus pais, que o trataram muito bem e não tinham preconceito nenhum - só avisaram que queriam netos, adotados ou não, queriam! Loki ficou roxo de vergonha e Thor achou engraçadíssimo aquele momento com seus pais.

Mas o dia da viagem tinha chegado, Loki não parecia triste e aquilo estava deixando Thor possesso. Por que o moreno não se entristecia? Por que estava feliz com a possibilidade de nunca mais ver Thor e seus amigos americanos? Thor não conseguia entender. E magoou-se com isso.

- Vamos, Thor... Você não vai deixá-lo embarcar sem te ver, vai? - Tony e Steve estavam na casa do loiro, que se encontrava de bruços na cama, com a face enterrada nos travesseiros.

- Ele não está nem aí para mim, Tony... Ele não está sequer triste, não falou quando voltaria e parece que ele não se importa com o que eu sinto. - Thor rugiu abafado.

- Levanta agora! - Steve foi até o loiro e o puxou pelo braço. - Para de viadagem e vai se despedir de Loki. Todos vão estar lá e ele vai ficar triste se não vê-lo. LEVANTA, THOR! - e Steve o puxou com mais força, fazendo o loiro levantar. Thor arrumou-se ainda contrariado, passou perfume e ficou bonito. Ainda era louco por Loki e queria sempre estar bonito para ele.

Colocou a correntinha de prata com pingente em esmeralda e foram os três juntos para o aeroporto.

Thor viu Loki rodeado pelos seus amigos, e o moreno ria, parecia estupidamente feliz. E Thor começava a quebrar por dentro, sua pressão parecia baixar e um bolo formava em sua garganta, os olhos ardiam... Sinal de que choraria em breve.

- Veja quem chegou, Loki. - Fandral quase gritou, Tony e Steve adiantaram-se e abraçaram Loki com força. Todos ali sentiriam saudades do moreno.

- Volte logo... - Steve falou e Loki acenou com a cabeça. Olhou para o lado, atrás do pessoal e viu Thor caminhando em passos lentos, tinha o olhar baixo, triste. E doeu em Loki vê-lo assim, mas não podia fazer nada para mudar aquilo.

Thor se aproximou e recebeu Loki em seus braços, seu corpo estremeceu e uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua bochecha e logo em seguida veio um soluço. Loki se afastou minimamente, com os olhos brilhantes e cheios d'água, não queria chorar.

- Não fique triste, meu amor... - Loki tentou sorrir, mas as lágrimas não deixaram e rolaram livres pela sua bochecha. Levou a mão à face do loiro e enxugou as lágrimas silenciosas da bochecha do maior.

- Eu vou sentir saudades, Loki. - Thor respirou fundo para se conter, mas era tarde. O choro vinha fácil, mas era difícil de ir embora. - Eu quero dar uma coisa para você...

Loki viu quando o loiro levou as mãos à nuca e abriu o fecho de sua correntinha, retirou de seu pescoço e ofereceu para colocar no moreno. Loki sorriu e virou-se de costas, segurando o cabelo de lado para Thor fechar a corrente. Thor assim o fez e aproximou mais seu corpo ao do moreno e deu-lhe um beijo na lateral do pescoço.

O moreno virou-se de frente para Thor e sorriu triste. Seu coração palpitava forte, mas tinha que se manter firme, pelo bem de todos, de Thor e seu próprio.

- Eu amo você... - Thor soltou baixinho, sentindo a visão ficar turva e mais lágrimas descerem por sua bochecha. Loki não aguentou aquilo, quem aguentaria? E abraçou mais uma vez o loiro com toda força que tinha.

- Eu também te amo, Thor... Você foi a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Selaram os lábios e ouviram os aplausos de seus amigos, as garotas se debulhavam em lágrimas, assim como Steve que tentava contê-las e Tony que olhava para todos os lados, menos para Thor e Loki.

E aquela foi a última vez que se viram...

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Há exato um mês depois, Thor tinha conseguido afastar a tristeza com ajuda de seus amigos. E não somente a tristeza, encontrava-se arrependido de ter se envolvido tanto com Loki. O inglês não tinha mandado mensagem, nem entrava no Facebook ou qualquer outra rede social. Não ligava e falava apenas com Sif, que mandava notícias vez ou outra dizendo que Loki tinha lhe mandado um beijo.

Nenhum de seus amigos diziam para Thor esquecer Loki, pois sabiam que aquilo seria impossível, só pediam calma.

Era sexta-feira e Thor tinha acabado de sair da faculdade com Tony e Steve, foram direto para a casa do último para fazer trabalho.

- Sif vai dar uma festa hoje, Thor. Quer comemorar seu noivado com Hogun... Ou alguma coisa do tipo. Você precisa ir, afinal, é um dos padrinhos. - Tony falou horas depois, já no final do trabalho.

A verdade era que, Sif tinha mesmo ficado noiva de Hogun e todos os amigos eram padrinhos e madrinhas. Sendo assim, ninguém podia faltar. Não seria uma festa aberta, era mais um jantar/happy hour com os padrinhos e alguns outros mais chegados, contando com os pais de Sif e os de Hogun.

- Não estou animado, Tony... Mas... - falou antes de ser cortado pelas indagações dos amigos. - Eu vou.

- Que ótimo, Thor. Quando nos casarmos, você também será nosso padrinho... - Steve falou, com olhinhos brilhantes em cima de Tony.

- Ih, não me olha assim não... - Tony chiou e levantou da cama, guardando seus livros na mochila. Steve bufou e afundou a face no colchão. Tony olhou para Thor e piscou um olho, maroto.

- Steve, você tem certeza que quer casar com esse mala sem alça? - o loiro zoou e recebeu um olhar zangado de Tony, que olhou para Steve. O castanho virou a face na direção do namorado, já se apoiando nos cotovelos.

- Claro que tenho certeza, eu sou completamente apaixonado por esse mala... Idiota! - Falou quando viu Tony girar os olhos.

Thor riu, aqueles dois eram umas figuras mesmo. Tony já tinha comentado com Thor que queria pedir Steve em casamento, mas que esperaria mais um mês, pois tinha que resolver algumas coisas. Thor concordou e aceitou ser o padrinho junto com uma prima de Steve.

O loiro foi para casa e esperou o tempo passar, o jantar seria às sete horas e ainda eram cinco da tarde. Resolveu escolher uma roupa logo e começar a tomar banho, fazer a barba e essas coisas. Às seis e meia, já se encontrava na sala de estar de Sif junto com o restante do grupo e padrinhos do casamento e os parentes dos noivos.

Antes do jantar ser servido e todos irem para a sala de jantar, Sif ergueu a voz na sala para dar um discurso.

- Obrigada por comparecerem a esse momento tão especial para nós. Eu gostaria de fazer um comunicado... - Sif sorriu e continuou. - Então, tem uma pessoa que antes de partir para resolver umas pendências em seu país, se transferiu para nossa faculdade e voltou hoje para os Estados Unidos. Demorou mais do que esperado, mas ele está aqui...

Thor levantou-se do sofá e viu todos sorrirem à sua volta, seu coração estava disparado... Não podia ser verdade, podia? Era isso mesmo que estava ouvindo de Sif?

- Ele voltou para você Thor... - a morena completou.

Thor não ouviu mais nada a seu redor, seus olhos foram direto para o moreno que descia das escadas, totalmente alheio ao comunicado de Sif. A primeira coisa que Thor reparou foi em como o moreno estava perfeito nas roupas sociais. A segunda coisa foi na corrente com esmeralda que o próprio loiro tinha dado. E a terceira, foi em seu olhar. Loki parecia imensamente feliz.

O moreno desceu rápido as escadas e se jogou nos braços de Thor, que ainda estava paralisado no meio da sala. Estava sonhando, era isso.

O loiro sorriu e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha, mas não as impediria de cair, estava feliz, sentia-se completo e nada no mundo o faria se sentir triste.

Agora tinha Loki ao seu lado, morando a pouca distância de sua casa, e o veria todos os dias. Seu amor tinha voltado para si, voltado para seus braços. Beijaram-se no meio dos aplausos e assobios dos amigos. Todos já sabiam dos planos de Loki, que tinha começado a fazê-lo antes mesmo de se apaixonar por Thor, mas uma coisa levou à outra.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você voltou, meu amor... E me enganou direitinho! - Thor falava baixo no ouvido de Loki, que riu e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Eu amo você, Thor... Seria impossível tentar viver sem você. - o moreno declarou e seus lábios foram preenchidos pelos de Thor.

- Eu também amo você, meu amor...

O jantar foi mais feliz para Thor. Estava com os amigos, seria padrinho de dois casamentos no mesmo ano e tinha o amor da sua vida de volta. Nada poderia estar mais certo do que aquilo. Seria Loki sua alma-gêmea? Bem, se eram almas-gêmeas ou não, o importante é que estavam juntos e se amavam verdadeiramente.

**FIM**

* * *

****Pra quem acompanhou, obrigada... :D Vou postar uma OVA Stony dessa fanfic, se puderem ler. Agradeço. Beeeijo. 3


End file.
